Necrafa
Necrafa was an evil, skeletal lich-queen who spread terror throughout the realm. She first appears as a statue in Sisters in Arms. She is voiced by Valerie Bulhaigar. A thousand years ago, the original Mysticons defeated her. Peace returned, and “Necrafa” became a word that human, dwarf, and especially elf moms used to scare kids into eating their veggies! However, Necrafa’s followers worked tirelessly over the ages, trying to resurrect her. Necrafa is restored to the realm, becoming the main villainess in the second half of Season 1. Appearance As Lich-Queen of the Undead, she has a skeletal appearance; tall, a long red cape with bat-like wings, red slits for eyes, and no mouth, which she has on her second face which is more skeletal than her first. She dons a ruby necklace with four gems on the sides. She carries a long, thin staff of dark magic in her left hand. Personality Necrafa is an evil Queen who was defeated by the original Dragon Mage, leader of the original Mysticons, one thousand years ago, and who had immediately fallen after imprisoning her in some far off realm. Magical Abilities * Leadership Skills: '''As ruler of the Spectral Hand, she had natural leadership skills, ruling with firm hand over her army of minions. * '''Dark Magic: Her staff gives her incredible abilities associated with dark magic. When her dark powers were given a considerable boost of dark power via the completed Codex book. Due to it further developing and tremendously magnifying her evil abilities one hundredfold, most of her evil energy spread across the realm of Gemina. * Smoke 'Teleportation: '''She possess the ability to teleport via a red vortex of dark red energy. * '''Portal/Vortex Creation: '''This seems to be the source of her long-distance teleporting abilities. * '''Levitation: '''By restraining her victims in a rope of red energy, she can levitate them off the ground. * '''Transmutation: '''With the vastly magnified dark power of her staff, she transformed her entire army of skeletons into spectral creatures with bat-like wings similar to her own. * '''Ability Absorption: '''Once recovering her gems, she could absorb the attacks used from Arkayna, Piper and Emerald's mystical bracers. * '''Ballistic Shriek: '''Her second face enables her to emit an unusually strong and ear-splitting ultrasonic shriek in a burst of red energy, which she also fires from her staff. Relationships Minions and Allies Baron Dreadbane "I love you not." She regards her faithfully devoted general only as a means to satisfy her own ends, and as such does not harbor any feelings for him whatsoever. To demonstrate her distaste, she hurled him through the portal of the dark world she had just escaped from. She had thought he was "such a pathetic excuse for a henchman." Tazma Grimm Upon her release into the world of Gemina, she spotted the shadow mage attempting to flee, but she had restrained her with her evil magic and demanded her part in Dreadbane freeing her. When Tazma explained that she could help in defeating the Mysticons, Necrafa threw her aside in disgust, as the Mysticons were no more, having had perished defeating her. However, Tazma had contradicted her, stating that the Dragon Disk had already chosen new Mysticons. She then decided to spare Tazma in getting the vengeance she has desired for so long against the legendary heroes. Enemies and Adversaries Arkayna Goodfey A few moments after her release, the evil Queen of the Undead had left her lair to confront the new Mysticons and destroy Drake City by enslaving its citizens. Tazma had then introduced her to the new Dragon Mage, the successor of the one who had defeated her, whom she regards as a mere child. However, she admires Arkayna's fire, even though she intends to fully extinguish. Emerald Goldenbraid As the second Mysticon Knight, Necrafa naturally despises her and mystical abilities. Zarya Moonwolf Piper Willowbrook Proxima Starfall A few weeks later, she comes personally to the Astromancer Academy to abduct her in order for her master plan, regarding the great and powerful Spectral Dragon, to go into motion. Biography A statue of her can be seen in "Sisters in Arms", "Scourge of the Seven Skies, and "Lost and Found". It is right above the throne where Dreadbane had always sat in her absence. Baron Dreadbane now leads her forces and Skeleton Army in her name to accomplish her unfinished goals, and who intends to release her from the realm she is imprisoned in to open a gateway by combining all four spellbooks of the Codex. Appearances Season One * Sisters in Arms (debut; statue) * Scourge of the Seven Skies (statue) * Lost and Found (statue) * The Astromancer Job (flashback) * Skies of Fire (face only) * All Hail Necrafa! * The Dome * Clash of the Tridents (cameo) * Gems of the Past * Through My Enemy's Eyes * The Prophecy Unleashed Season Two * Three Mysticons and a Baby * Star-Crossed Sisters * The Edge of Two Morrows * Twin Stars Unite * The Dragon's Rage Trivia Notes * In ''The Astromancer Job, Necrafa was defeated by Imani, the original Dragon Mage, who had unleashed the almighty powers of the Bracer of the Heavens and releasing the Star Dragon. * Being an evil queen, she does not return Dreadbane's strong devotion and romantic affection, seeing him only as a mere minion as a means to an end. * She regards the new Mysticons as mere children. * In Episode 19, Tazma said to herself that she hates "that old crone." Background * She has two faces; the second that enables her to emit a deafening and deadly ballistic scream. It is the only part of her that has a mouth. Quotes One Thousand Years Ago * "The noble Dragon Mage. If you can't even handle my general, how do you expect to defeat me?" * "The Bracer of the Heavens!" * "That's impossible! NO!!'' Season One * "Yes, Dreadbane. Far too long." * "You should have freed me sooner." * "I love you not." * "Fill me with your power!!" * "But first, a little makeover." * "Dreadbane. What a pathetic excuse for a henchman." * "Lies!! The Mysticons are no more. They perished fighting me." * "These are the new Mysticons? They are mere children." * "My enemies thought they could seal us out. Unfortunately, for them, they've sealed us in." * "You have a fire in your eyes, Child. A fire that I will extinguish." * "I ''am ''royalty. I am the Queen of the Undead." * "You may have won this time, Mysticons. But rest assured, I will not rest until you are wiped from the face of the realm!" * "I can assure you, young man. I am very, very real." * "Come to me, my treasures." * "What's the matter? Specters got your tongue?" * "The Mysticons. You are proving to be more annoying than your predecessors." * "I have powers you couldn't begin to imagine." * "One more gem and the Mysticons will be powerless to stop me." * "Oh yes, terrible ones. Now give me my gem." * "My gem, you quivering gumlump!" * "Empty threats, Dragon Mage." * "The gem's back with its rightful owner." * "See? You do have vision when properly motivated." * "Let this mask be your first taste of true power. Find me this prophecy and I will grant you more; much, much more." * "But I threw the Codex into the portal after I was freed." * "No. You will retrieve it. Personally. Do not return without it." * "What!!? The Mysticons?" * "Doom for our enemy. Doom" * "Soon the Spectral Dragon will be mine." * "You have done well, Tazma. All that remains is to find the twins. With them the Spectral Dragon will be born, and the realm will be no more." Season Two * "The answers you look for are deep in his subconscious." * "Hidden from your mortal eyes. Clever, Nova Terron. Very clever." * "We will make our enemies pay. We shall humble them with the Dragon's rage." Gallery 1509284202928.jpg Videos Links Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Season 1 characters Category:Royalty